Stellar
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Posible SPOILER AwotT. Drabble. Feldt Grace seguía amando a Setsuna, a pesar de no volver a verlo después del incidente con los ELS. ¿Sería posible que él regresara, que ella lo viera aunque fuera por última vez? ¡Setsuna/Feldt! Reviews Please!


¡Si alguien me lee seré inmensamente feliz! ;w;

Bueeeno, debo decir que ésta parejita me agradó muchísimo, lástima que fuerzas mayores no quisieron que acabaran juntos. ¡Y para colmo preferían a Marina! A mí ella no me agradaba mucho, era... demasiado buena. Y a veces nada más le daba problemas a los demás. Y aparte era más grande que Setsuna, ¿pues cómo creen?

El punto es que como en el epílogo de la película no dijeron qué show con Feldt ni con nadie más de hecho, decidí hacer mi propio epílogo. Claro que sí, señor.

Y sí les gusta, o si alguien lo lee para empeza, puuus un review no cae nada mal ;)

**Aclaraciones:** Gundam 00 ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Yosuke Kuroda (escritor de la obra). Yo sólo los tomo por amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Eso se los aseguro :)

Porfis, a leer.

Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Stellar~**

_Año 2364 A.D._

Feldt Grace salió a paso lento de su hogar, de una pequeña y cómoda cabaña de la Tierra situada entre las montañas, lejos del bullicio que provocaban las grandes capitales. Sus ojos azules ya cansados por la edad miraron las luces de la ciudad más próxima. A ésa distancia era como ver puntitos brillantes.

Cerró los ojos descansándolos por un minuto mientras el frío soplo de la noche mezclado con la altura le pegaba en el rostro, haciéndole volar sus cortos cabellos grises y arrancando parte de la hierba que crecía en el lugar.

–Fue… hace mucho tiempo –murmuró.

Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, alzando la mirada para contemplar la Luna llena que se mostraba en el cielo. La miró embelesada, había estado en ella aunque fuera un par de veces cuando era la Operadora Táctica del Ptolemaios, pero rara vez la había admirado desde la Tierra.

Por eso desde que comenzó a vivir en el planeta azul veía el cielo todas las noches. La esplendorosa Luna, las brillantes estrellas… la extraña flor en el espacio.

–¡Feldt ama a Setsuna, Feldt ama a Setsuna! –canturreó una voz robótica.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, mirando al Haro naranja que había sido de Lockon Stratos, todo viejo y oxidado que rodaba hacia ella. Sonrió apenas, levantando a su compañero de años cuando estuvo a sus pies.

–Tienes razón, Haro –asintió ella.

Sus ojos volvieron al espacio, hacia la flor amarilla que se podía distinguir a pesar de la distancia. Ésa flor que era idéntica a las que nacían en la República de Krugis. Ésa que era idéntica… a la que le había regalado a Setsuna.

Detrás de ella el sonido de la hierba siendo pisada le llegó a los oídos, sin alarmarla realmente. Mileina Vashti la visitaba con frecuencia, Allelujah y Marie de vez en cuando también. De los pocos amigos que tenía sólo ellos le quedaban, los demás ya habían dado su paso a la trascendencia. Lo natural en los humanos, se decía. El ruido que escuchaba seguramente era de uno de ellos, o bien de algún viajero.

–No deberías estar fuera –le dijeron–. Está comenzando a helar más.

La ojiazul se quedó completamente estática al escuchar la voz masculina que la llamaba, soltando a Haro que rodó hasta los pies del visitante inesperado.

–¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! –canturreó el robot.

–Eres igual de ruidoso, Haro.

–¡Haro es ruidoso, Haro es ruidoso!

–¿Eres… Setsuna? –preguntó ella sin mirar.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Feldt.

Ella se dio la vuelta contemplándolo con asombro, ése definitivamente era él, Setsuna F. Seiei. El mismo Gundam Meister que había conocido en Celestial Being, el mismo piloto del Gundam 00-Qan[t]. Y el mismo muchacho de 23 años que había desaparecido.

–Lo sé –le sonrió–. Todos envejecimos… menos tú.

–Lo sé también –respondió algo incómodo.

Un silencio incómodo se situó entre ambos, sólo roto por el cantar de los grillos entre la hierba. Feldt lo miró apenada, tantas veces que había soñado por volver a verlo, tantas preguntas que se dijo le haría y todas que se habían esfumado de su mente en un segundo. Finalmente se tomó un profundo respiro, preguntando tal vez lo que más le apuraba.

–¿Has estado bien? –quiso saber.

–Sí.

–Ya veo, me alegro mucho –admitió bajito.

–Sí… –asintió tímido. La mujer lo miró fijamente como analizándolo.

–No cambias, sigues siendo muy callado –le sonrió.

Setsuna apartó la mirada de inmediato, un poco avergonzado según la percepción de la mujer. Ella en cambio sólo rió con sutileza.

–Y dime, ¿has visto a Marina-san? –preguntó ella–. Escuché que vive sola.

–No la he visto –negó él serio.

–Estoy segura que tu visita la haría muy feliz –volvió a hablar apartando la mirada.

El chico atinó a suspirar algo cansado, sorprendiendo y alarmando a la vez a su acompañante.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Nosotros jamás tuvimos ése tipo de relación –le aclaró.

Feldt entreabrió los ojos mientras lo miraba fijamente, entre confundida y feliz. ¿Por qué él le decía eso? Eran cosas suyas después de todo, no tenía porqué revelarlas, ¿entonces por qué?

–Tal vez no, pero parecían –dijo.

–No.

–Entiendo –sonrió ella finalmente.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, obligándola a abrazarse para darse al menos un poco de calor. Setsuna se percató de eso, acercándose más a ella para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro.

–Será mejor que regreses dentro –le dijo, señalando con la mirada la cabaña.

–Lo haré –murmuró triste–. Pero antes me gustaría que me respondas algo.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué los ELS formaron ésa flor en el espacio? –preguntó tímida. Setsuna enarcó una ceja en señal clara de confusión.

–No hay una razón –respondió.

–Lo suponía –medio rió ella.

–Pero… es como ésa flor que me diste –le sonrió él.

Feldt sonrió conmovida, con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Tanto había anhelado una muestra de afecto de ése chico que por fin la tenía; y aunque no fuera el amor que ella deseaba, sólo ésa sonrisa y ésas palabras dedicadas a ella le bastaban.

–Sí, es como ésa flor –asintió secándose los ojos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, los dos medio triste pero con un sentimiento de satisfacción y libertad entremezclado. Feldt avanzó hacia él, sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo. Setsuna correspondió avergonzado.

–Hasta siempre, Setsuna –se despidió ella.

–Sí… –le sonrió él–. Hasta siempre, Feldt.

Quizá Feldt no había tenido la historia de amor que toda mujer quiere, pero al menos para ella, su final había sido mejor de lo que pudo desear.


End file.
